


The Seven Wonders of Ashford Academy

by vi_britannia



Category: Code Geass
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Debunking the wonders of Ashford Academy, Kind of inspired by Hyouka, Light Angst, M/M, Occurs after Suzaku suggests they keep their distance, So spoilers if you haven't watched until that point, Suzaku believes in ghosts and is very very terrified of them, they are both pining idiots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:41:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26672329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vi_britannia/pseuds/vi_britannia
Summary: In an attempt to get Lelouch and Suzaku to do something about their unresolved issues, Milly comes up with a compelling team building exercise to help them out.
Relationships: Kururugi Suzaku & Lelouch Lamperouge | Lelouch vi Britannia, Kururugi Suzaku/Lelouch Lamperouge | Lelouch vi Britannia
Comments: 10
Kudos: 56





	The Seven Wonders of Ashford Academy

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone,
> 
> I’m back-ish? I haven’t really been finding the inspiration to write for the past few months and that’s been making me pretty stressed (because writing is my stress relief). I have so many WIPs currently that I could just never finish (all up, I think I’ve written a total of about 60k across all of the WIPs, that’s enough for a fic or two!). Super frustrated because I really want to get these fics finished and posted – but rest assured I’ll try my best to get through them! 
> 
> So here I am with a one-shot! As you can tell from the blurb and tags, this is a canon-divergence fic which I imagine would occur after Suzaku told Lelouch they should keep their distance (and of course Lelouch, being the overdramatic fella he is, looked like he was broken up with). I watched the first episode of Hyouka recently and really like the idea of debunking the ‘Seven Wonders’ of Ashford Academy – which if you aren’t aware what they are – are supposedly the haunted areas of a school, which appears frequently in anime. 
> 
> It’s not much, but I hope you enjoy! 
> 
> P.S. 
> 
> I gave a shout-out to some readers in the last fic and it made people really happy so I’ll keep doing them ♡
> 
> Thank you to these people I didn’t get to mention last time:   
> \- @Dragonna  
> \- @Pineapple_Phoenix
> 
> I appreciate the time you take to comment on my work and I’m super glad you like them! I cringe when I read my older works but couldn’t bring myself to delete them… and comments from you guys encourage me a lot, so thank you so much ♡

“ _You want us to do what?_ ” 

The president of the student council waved her hand in a dramatic fashion, “Come on, Lelouch, don’t look at me like that. It’s just team building exercise that we’re required to do every few months or so. Consider it a club activity, if that makes you feel better.” 

Lelouch scowled. “It’s breaking and entering into school property! _Plus_ , I doubt we’ve ever done any other ‘required team building exercise’ before.” 

Folding her arms around her chest, Milly gave him a questioning stare, “Since when did you care about things like that, Mr. I gamble after school every day?” 

The raven sent a glare at Rivalz, who cowered behind his notebook at the end of the table, “Sorry buddy, it might have just… slipped. Milly makes very compelling arguments, as you know.” 

“Come on, Lulu, it will be fun!” Shirley gave him a reassuring smile. “It’s like… one of those test of courage things that the Japanese usually do, right Suzaku?” 

The former Britannian prince appreciated that the student council were genuinely considerate of Suzaku’s situation and extended their hands to help him as well as offer for him to join the student council. He truly had great friends, and he couldn’t ask for any others that could be as progressive (in saying that – Nina was certainly not included). 

The brunet has been silent throughout the whole conversation and all eyes were on him as he smiled nervously, “Uh, yeah. It used to be pretty popular before ah _…_ everything. _”_

Lelouch turned to the last few student council members for help in an act of desperation, finding none in Kallen, who had an appointment the next day at the doctors and Nina who nodded. 

“Milly offered to include me in the welcoming committee when Princess Euphemia visits in a few weeks,” she quietly mumbled, gathering her things and shoving it in her bag. 

“Of course you resorted to bribing Nina,” Lelouch rolled his eyes. 

“Oh please. A spot just happened to be… available on the committee all of a sudden,” Milly let out an innocent smile, “And it _is_ a requirement for all student council members to attend. Nina is just fulfilling her council obligations as she should and as should _you._ Don’t tell me the great Lelouch Lamperouge is _afraid_ of ghosts?” 

The raven rolled his eyes, leaning back in his chair. “That’s far from the problem.” 

“Then it’s all settled!” the blonde president stood up with a huge smile, “We will meet at the courtyard at eight o’clock tonight on the dot, and if anyone decides not to show up, I will _personally_ come get you.” There was a warning glint in her eyes – convincing Lelouch that she wasn’t bluffing, not that he ever thought she was in any case. 

Lelouch should have known there was no room for argument when Milly had already set her mind onto something. 

+++ 

Later that day, Lelouch wasn’t surprised to find himself at the courtyard first. 

With the moon out of sight and the stars in the sky covered by thick clouds, he could barely make out anything in the darkness. 

“Hey Lelouch.” 

He turned around, glad to see Suzaku despite the awkwardness that hung between them since the other night. Lelouch kept thinking about his words, wondering what he did so wrong that Suzaku wanted nothing to do with him. 

“Hey Suzaku,” the vice president looked around, squinting his eyes to find any other semblance of movement.” The others aren’t here yet.” 

“You didn’t get the letter that Milly sent out?” the brunet tilted his head in confusion, “She said we were going to go off in pairs.” 

“Of course she did,” Lelouch muttered under his breath. “Do you have the letter, by any chance?” 

“Yeah,” his best friend handed over a couple of pieces of paper and a small flashlight. 

Lelouch flicked the flashlight on and focused the light on the letter. 

_Dear Student Council Members,_

_Tonight is our very first exciting team building exercise of the year – exploring the Seven Wonders of Ashford Academy!_ __

_First off, as this is a test of courage, we can’t all explore the areas at the same time, so I have paired everyone off as so:_

_Lelouch & Suzaku_

_Rivalz & Milly_

_Shirley & Nina_

_In that same order, you will enter Ashford Academy and investigate the following areas of reported high paranormal activity! As you enter each area, you will need to read the reports from students and faculty members. You will find these in the next few pages._

_Also – to make things a bit more challenging, each pair needs to hold hands throughout the entire night!_

_Goodluck!_

_Love,_

_Milly_

“Fantastic,” Lelouch sighed. 

“I- I guess we better start,” the brunet held out his hand. “The sooner we get in, the sooner we can get out,” he laughed nervously. 

Violet eyes scanned the other male, trying to make out what he could in the dark. “Do you believe in ghosts, Suzaku?” 

Another nervous laughter filled the empty courtyard. “I guess I do. A little. How about you?” 

“Absolutely not. If it’s any help, Nunnally and I have been living here for years and I’ve never seen anything out of the ordinary,” Lelouch offered to reassure the other male. He took Suzaku’s outstretched hand, feeling how cold and tense he was. “I’m sure there’s reasonable _logical_ explanations behind each wonder.” 

It just occurred to him then and there that this was the first time he’s ever held Suzaku’s hand – _not as kids_ , anyway. Back in their childhood years, Suzaku would constantly take Lelouch’s hand without warning, whisking him away to some part of the forest he’s recently discovered, where they can play their games and spend the days away. 

The grip on his hand loosened, and Lelouch let out a small smile. “Everything’s fine. If you ever feel like this is too much-“ 

“And back out? No way!” Suzaku’s spirits lifted, and he was almost back to his usual self. “Just you see, Lelouch, I’ll make it until the end,” he laughed – a _genuine_ one this time, and Lelouch couldn’t help but feel relieved. 

“Okay, what’s the first one on the list?” 

“The swimming pool.” 

Lelouch led the way to the first alleged wonder of Ashford Academy, which wasn’t too far from the courtyard. They followed the short footpath leading to the side of the main building, pushing through the double doors, taking the shortcut through the boys’ changing room, and heading for the main pool area. 

They were able to locate the switch for the lights for the side of the pool, which helped in illuminating a bit of the room. 

Suzaku manned the flashlight, holding it up for Lelouch as he rearranged the bundle of papers and found the one for the pool. 

_Welcome to the first wonder of Ashford Academy – the mysterious water splashing!_

_Members of the swimming team as well as the late-night janitors have all reported the sound of splashing coming from the pool, but when they go there to investigate, there is no one in the building! It is rumoured that a spirit of an Ashford student that have drowned there years before haunts the building!_

“Hm, well that’s not very eventful,” Lelouch commented. 

From behind them, the sound of splashing water filled the silence. They quickly turned around, and Suzaku shakily swung the flashlight around, desperate to find the source of the noise. In a bid to calm him down, he squeezed Suzaku’s hand lightly, and the brunet’s shaking stopped a little. 

“Shine it over the water.” 

Suzaku did as he was told, and the raven bent down to investigate the water. He found a feather floating on the water and he looked back at his best friend, finding relief in his emerald green eyes. 

The brunet understood immediately, shining the flashlight up to the ceiling and finding a bird in a nest situated in a conveniently hidden crevice. 

He let out a deep breath. 

“Are you okay?” Lelouch moved closer so he could see Suzaku’s face. 

“I am, thanks to you,” he laughed – the kind that made his eyes crinkle. 

“That’s one down, great investigating,” he winked. 

“I feel a bit more prepared to take on the next one!” 

Lelouch checked the list, “Music room up next. I can take a pretty confident guess on what the wonder is,” he chuckled. 

They headed into the main Ashford Academy building, heading up the stairs to the second floor and down to the end of the hallway to Ashford’s only music room, chatting all the way there. 

_Congratulations on clearing the first wonder, but this is far from over! I introduce to you, the second wonder of Ashford Academy – the shadowy musician of the music room!_

_Teachers who have worked overtime have reported music coming from the music room, but when they come to check, there’s no one there. Creepy!_

_The rumour is that the piano that Ashford Academy bought for the music room is actually haunted! It is up to you to investigate!_

“Called it!” 

Suzaku stuck his tongue out, “Not all of it. You didn’t guess it was the piano!” 

Lelouch shrugged, “Eh, close enough. I didn’t think they’d go for such a stereotype. I imagine a floating self-playing violin would be more terrifying that some keys on a piano.” 

The unmistakable sound of the piano could be heard at the end of the hall, and Lelouch raised a finger to his mouth. 

Suzaku nodded as they carefully inched to the allegedly haunted room. 

They burst through the room together as Suzaku shone the flashlight directly to the piano, where they found a shadowy figure in front of it. 

Lelouch furrowed his brows together as he urged for them to move closer, grabbing the flashlight from Suzaku and focused it on the figure who wore the black Ashford Academy uniform – making his appearance shadowy, coupled with the darkness from the windows that draped the side of the room. 

“What are you doing here?” 

The figure turned around and covered his eyes from the light. “I’m sorry, please don’t report me! I have a practical assessment due in a few days’ time and I don’t have a piano at home, so I had no choice but to practice here. I promise I was just about to leave-” 

Suzaku took another step closer to the student, poking his cheek twice. “You’re real.” 

The student squinted due to the light shining in his face. “Of course I am? Why wouldn’t I be?” 

Lelouch sighed. “We won’t report you. For future purposes, you _can_ apply for an after-school permit from the student council. I would suggest that before creeping the bejesus out of everyone in this building at night.” 

“Thank you, thank you!” 

The brunet gave him a thumbs up. “You’re doing great, keep it up!” Suzaku smiled as they left the room. “How did you know it was a student?” 

“Well… I refuse to believe a ghost can play Chopin so well,” Lelouch chuckled, his voice echoing down the empty hall. 

“You know, this isn’t as scary as I thought it would be,” the brunet smiled, looking reassured, “Though I’m sure my sanity is only intact because I’m with you.” 

The raven’s heart skipped a beat at the comment, and flustered at his words, he shakily went through the papers to find the next wonder, “The next wonder is in the library.” 

“Hmm, that’s in the ground floor, isn’t it?” 

“Yeah,” Lelouch licked his lips, following after Suzaku and wondering if his palms were sweaty. _If they were – did Suzaku mind? Should he pull away and break the rules?_

“Hey Lelouch,” the brunet called out quietly. “About what I said the other day… you know about keeping our distance-“ 

“How could I forget?” the former prince mumbled under his breath, silent enough that Suzaku probably didn’t hear. 

They were heading down the stairs, and Suzaku paused for a moment. “I just want to protect you, Lelouch.” 

The raven bit his bottom lip, stopping in his tracks. “I don’t _need_ you to protect me, Suzaku. We’ve been apart for so long. All I want to do is to spend time with my best friend. I don’t really care about anything else.” 

“I know, but-“ 

“All this time _… all this time_ I’ve wondered where you were. If you were okay,” his voice quivered. “After what happened, I didn’t know what to think. I thought you were dead. I didn’t think I’d ever see you again.” 

Suzaku stepped closer – close enough for the raven to feel his warmth, “There wasn’t a day that I didn’t think about you.” 

Lelouch swallowed the lump in his throat. “We should get to the library.” 

“Y-yeah, you’re right,” he stepped back, heading back down the stairs. 

As they neared the library, Lelouch read the next note. 

_Two wonders down, five more to go!_

_The next wonder is the secret chamber of the Ashford library, and I guess this is pretty self-explanatory. A couple of students have roamed the halls late at night and slid out a book that opens a secret chamber!_

_The theory is that Ashford used to have a panic room located in the library._

_See if you can find it yourself!_

“This seems simple enough-“ 

Lelouch cut Suzaku off, “Except it’s really not… there’s over a thousand books in that library. Where do we even start? We can’t even separate because of this,” he held up their linked hands. 

His shoulders slumped. “Do you have any ideas?” 

“A whole new room would cause a draft,” he explained, “So I suggest we do a lap of the library and investigate any areas that feel different.” 

Suzaku nodded, and they headed for the corner of the library. They walked slowly, careful not to miss anything. 

Lelouch stared at the copies of paperbacks on the shelves, checking if anything was out of place in another attempt to find the trigger. 

In the end, they circled the whole library and they were out of luck. 

“Is there another level of the library, by any chance?” 

The raven stopped to think for a moment, “I think there might be a separate teacher’s area?” 

“Hey, there are stairs over there!” Suzaku called out, pulling Lelouch along with his excitement. 

They walked down carefully, finding another level of the library. 

They did the same thing as the main section of the library, carefully walking around the floor, paying close attention to everything. 

“Here!” the brunet stopped, raising his hand. 

Lelouch did the same, copying his motions and felt the draft. “Huh. Good job.” 

“But how do we find the trigger?” 

The raven took the flashlight back, shining it over the shelves. It was in a section of the library that was virtually unused, especially with the mountains of dust he didn’t fail to miss. 

Analysing the accumulation of dust, Lelouch found one book in particular that appeared to have been taken out recently. He pulled it out, hearing a quiet _click_ , and the sound of vibrations as the wall opened up. 

“Woah, that’s so cool!” Suzaku wandered into the room, only to be disappointed as there wasn’t much in the room – just a few old periodicals, a couple of tables and unused chairs. It was obvious it was only used for storage, and its original purpose was long gone. 

“What’s next?” the green-eyed male asked when they were done exploring the room. 

Lelouch pushed back the book, which promptly shut the door to the hidden room. “Ah…” he could only say when he saw what was next. 

“Lelouch?” 

He cleared his throat before reading it out loud. 

_Isn’t this so much fun?!_

_The next wonder is the unusual green-haired girl seen wandering the courtyard at night! Some students have reported seeing her carry something – what could it be?! Who is this woman?!_

_It is up to you to find out!_

“I can close this one fast,” the raven sighed. “Come with me.” 

He led the way to some bushes behind the courtyard. Lelouch checked the time, working out they might have to wait a bit longer. “The woman is an employee from Pizza Hut. Nunnally likes their pizza more than the others in the area and she usually gets it delivered to the student council building every few nights,” he lied effortlessly. He was going to need to have a chat with C.C. about her visibility. She was meant to be laying low – _and she definitely wasn’t if people had created some sort of lore around her!_

Suzaku cleared his throat, “I know you don’t like talking about it, but-“ 

“ _But nothing_ , Suzaku. You’re the one who wanted us to pretend we didn’t know each other, right?” He refused to look back at the brunet, and instead trained his eyes to look ahead in pursuit of C.C. 

“It isn’t easy for me either, you know. I don’t _want_ to do this.” 

Violet eyes flicked over to the other male, “You don’t _have_ to. We can just go back to the way it was. Like I said a million times now, I don’t care about how everyone sees us. It doesn’t change how I feel about you-“ he cleared his throat when he realised how that sounded, “It doesn’t change that I like being with you.” Lelouch figured his attempt at saving his last sentence didn’t really help at all, but wanting to avoid making it worse, he decided to keep his mouth shut. 

“I like being with you too, Lelouch.” 

The raven couldn’t help but ask, “Then why are you doing this?” 

Suzaku’s head dropped. “I just don’t want you to get hurt.” 

“I-“ 

They heard humming, and they turned their attention to the source of the noise. 

Unsurprisingly, there was C.C. with what was likely her seventh box of pizza that day. She walked past, failing to notice the Lelouch and Suzaku behind the greenery, and headed straight for the student council building. 

“Ah, there she is. That’s another done,” Lelouch didn’t like where the topic was going, so in a poor attempt to change the subject, his gaze drifted back to the list, “The walls on the side of the main building…” 

_Almost there!_

_The next wonder is a tricky one. Students have reported crosses that have mysteriously appeared on the side of the main building! It is rumoured that a serial killer is on the loose, and every cross is another victim!_

His thoughts drifted back to a couple of weeks ago – when he was testing out the limits of his geass and he used his newfound power to command a girl to mark crosses on the wall every day. 

“I can vouch for this one. There is a girl in class 2-C that is conducting an experiment,” the lie rolled out of his tongue without a second thought, “I know because she asked me for student council permission to administer it, which I approved because I didn’t see the harm in it. She’ll be happy to know that her experiment is successful, and people have created a groundless rumour over nothing that has even turned into one of the wonders of Ashford Academy.” He flipped through the papers, locating the next one. 

Suzaku frowned. “You’re avoiding the topic.” 

Lelouch sighed. “What do you want me to say, Suzaku?” 

“Do you honestly believe that people will accept our friendship? I’m an Eleven-“ 

“Suzaku _,_ you are _Japanese_ , and that shouldn’t be something you should be ashamed of. It is your heritage, your culture-“ 

“Which has been stripped from me since Britannia took over. Japan doesn’t exist anymore, Lelouch. Only Area 11. Nothing is going to change,” Suzaku slumped, shoulders sagging. 

He clenched his other hand into a fist. 

_Not if I have something to do about it._

_Zero was going to take Japan back and send the Britannians far away, where they couldn’t hurt anyone else._

“These people are the ones in the wrong for discriminating against you. There is no excuse. I am telling you this now, and I will keep telling you until I can get it through your thick skull – _I don’t care_ about what people think. I just want you back in my life.” 

When he found Suzaku again – after so long – he knew right then and there that he had stopped seeing him as _just_ a friend. The two people he cared about most in the world were Nunnally and Suzaku, and he would _never_ entrust Nunnally to anyone else but his best friend. 

There was no one else he trusted more, and no one else he would be willing to lay his life to. 

He was one of the reasons behind his determination to winning this war against the Britannians. To return to the way everything was… before the invasion, before _everything_. 

“I wish I found you earlier,” Suzaku swallowed. “I think I’ve made some impulsive decisions that I’m not entirely proud of… but even then, would you still be willing to stay by my side?” 

“Try and stop me,” Lelouch grinned. 

“I wouldn’t dare,” Suzaku laughed. “So what’s the next wonder?” 

The raven checked the list, “The science room. It’s this way.” 

Lelouch led the way this time, up the stairs to the third floor (much to his dismay). The strong odd scent that can only be associated with the science lab wafted in the hallway, and the raven stopped to read the note. 

_Here we go, second to the last wonder – the scratching of the Science Lab!_

_During class, both students and teachers have heard scratching from the walls._

_Unfortunately no one has solid theories on this on, so no clues to go on with._

_Best of luck!_

“Well, that isn’t really useful, is it?” Lelouch rolled his eyes. 

“Hey, I think I just heard something,” the brunet inched closer to the science lab, following the source of the scratching noises. 

“Where is it coming from?” 

Suzaku focused on the sound, “I think it’s coming from this wall.” 

Lelouch spotted a vent and asked the brunet to open it up. Inevitably, Suzaku gave him an expectant look for the order, but did it anyway. He was able to pry it open with some tools he found in the drawers, the vent cover clanging as it impacted with the floor. 

“There has to be something causing the scratching noise. Use the flashlight and check if anything is in there.” 

“I could die, you know. What if it’s a ghost snake?” 

The charcoal-haired boy raised an eyebrow. “A ghost snake, Suzaku?” 

“Yeah. I mean, if people can be ghosts, so can animals, right?” 

Lelouch laughed. “If that’s your attempt of getting out of it, I’d say you aren’t doing a really good job. But… just because it’s you, I’ll do it.” He knelt down, grabbing the flashlight from Suzaku and checking the vent for anything that can cause the noise. 

Violet eyes landed on a familiar feline, licking his paws. “I found the culprit, and you’ll never guess who it is.” 

“Let me see!” Suzaku checked the vent for himself, “Oh, Arthur! That’s where you’ve been.” 

He took out his hand, with Arthur’s mouth wrapped around one of his fingers. Lelouch shut the vent just as Arthur jumped off Suzaku’s grasp and ran off. 

“Nice to see you too, I guess,” he called out. 

“I’m sure we’ll see him back in the student council clubhouse.” 

Suzaku licked his lips. “Where’s the last wonder?” 

“Oddly enough, it’s _very_ specific. Apparently, it’s in the landing of the fourth stairwell at the other end of the building. Do you want to read the note this time?” 

“Sure,” he smiled. 

_Welcome to the last leg of the journey – the lovers that haunt the halls!_

_It is rumoured that a tragic accident has claimed the lives of a pair of lovers before they could see each other on Valentine’s Day._

_The spirits are only appeased when they come across other couples performing an act of love – best interpreted as a kiss. If they spot you and are not convinced you are lovers, they will take you away, never to return!_

“ _Milly Ashford,_ you have got to be kidding me!” Lelouch rolled his eyes. 

“Surely this can’t be right… right?” 

“Like every other wonder in this school, we’ll find a sensible solution,” the raven reassured him. 

They stayed in the spot Milly specified in the list, waiting for anything to come up. It has been a few minutes, and they were sitting in deafening silence. 

“Am I right to assume you’ve retracted your previous request of pretending we don’t know each other?” Lelouch asked hopefully. 

“No, not really. It’s more complicated than that.” 

“Suzaku, I already told you-“ 

“ _I know_ , but hasn’t it occurred to you that I don’t want to be your friend _?_ ” 

Lelouch opened his mouth to speak, pretending his heart didn’t just shatter into a million pieces hearing those words come out of Suzaku’s mouth. 

“Wait, that came out wrong. _Very_ wrong,” Suzaku licked his lips. “Let me rephrase this. Lelouch, I don’t just want to be your friend. I want to be more than that,” he twiddled his thumbs, looking down. 

“Wait, do you mean-“ 

“I like you, Lelouch, and I can give you so many reasons as to why it isn’t right, but the least I can do is be honest. _I like you_ , and it’s because I like you, that we can’t be together-“ 

“That doesn’t make _any sense whatsoever,_ I hope you know that.” 

“When do I make sense anyway?” Suzaku joked, hiding behind a fake smile. 

“I like you too,” the raven admitted. “I like you so much that the thought of losing you again _breaks_ me, and I’d rather go through hell and back than to go back to thinking I’d never see you again. Also, to answer your question – you do make sense. _Sometimes_.” 

“You’re crazy.” 

“Ah - says the one who likes me. What does that say about you?” Lelouch winked. 

Suzaku gave him a look. “We really shouldn’t.” 

“On the contrary, I think we should.” 

“It would make a lot of people angry-“ 

“That doesn’t matter. All that matters is that we’d be happy.” 

“That’s wishful thinking.” 

“I prefer the term _positivity_.” 

“But-“ 

“Suzaku, as long as you don’t care about what others think, then neither will I.” 

“Are you sure about this? _Like really_ sure?” Green eyes locked in with his violet gaze, and for a moment they just stared at each other. 

“I’m 200% sure, if that’s any indication.” 

Suzaku laughed. “Now who isn’t making sense?” 

Violet eyes twinkled, “Can you just shut up and kiss me?” 

“It would be my pleasure,” the brunet chuckled as he leaned forward and pressed his lips against the raven’s. Their eyes fluttered close, relishing in the magic that surrounded the moment, and failed to notice the last wonder of Ashford Academy discover them with blissful stares, and proceeding to leave the couple alone. 

+++ 

Milly stared in confusion as Lelouch and Suzaku, still holding hands way past the time they were required to, as they left the Ashford Academy building with smiles. She did not miss the way they looked at each other – far from the look of longing they both had when they first saw each other again. 

She was never wrong when it came to these things. 

In the end, while she was glad that Lelouch and Suzaku sorted through their issues, she was confused as to why they left prematurely. 

In their costumes as the ‘dead lovers’, Milly and Rivalz headed for the fourth floor, where Shirley and Nina were meant to meet them for the last ‘wonder’. 

“Hey, you guys did great! Those costumes were so realistic!” Shirley clapped. “At the time, I think they ended up admitting to each other that they like the other, so we didn’t even need it in the end,” she laughed. 

“Yes, even _I_ was convinced that you were ghosts,” Nina commented quietly, typing on her phone. “Is it over? Can we go back to the dorms?” 

Milly could only stare at Rivalz in abject terror. 

Perhaps there was some truth to the wonders of Ashford Academy after all. 


End file.
